The Night It Happened
by Athena's Quill
Summary: it's that fateful night... Halloween...1981...what really happened? read and find out... please review!!!
1. part one

It was the night of Halloween, and Remus J. Lupin had just apperated on the lawn of his best friend's house. His friend's name was James potter, but Remus wasn't here to speak to James. He was here to speak to Lily, James' wife. Remus had decided to tell her, well, almost...   
  
"What am I doing?" He asked himself as he stood, undecided on the soft grass. He knew that telling her would mean the end of their friendship, and possibly her marriege, although he doubted that because she and James were very close.   
"I can still turn back. I don't have to do this..."he told himself. But inside he knew the truth. "Yes,"he sighed, "I do".  
It wouldn't matter, because if Lord Voldemort was beaten, he would be leaving the country anyway. He had planned for that to happen for quite some time. He couldn't bare being anywhere near her, while she belonged to James.  
But if, on the other hand, Voldemort was not conquered, they were all likely to be dead within a few months. Voldemort was getting stronger and stronger. There was an air of terror throughout the whole of Britain. Europe was getting worried, and America wasn't pleased about the situation either. Even the Muggles had started to notice that something odd was going on, and it was all the Ministry of Magic could do to keep the Muggles from finding out about the Wizarding World!  
  
Remus looked up at the stars, sighing. "Here goes nothing" he whispered to himself, and walked up the path to the front door. He rang the bell, and heard Lily's soft footsteps as she came to answer it.  
"Who is it?" He heard her cautious voice from inside.  
"It's me, Remus" he replied tentatively. His heightened senses allowed him to hear her press herself against the door to look through the peep-hole, and he could smell her fear, like a huge, palpable cloud of terror.  
"Don't worry" he said with a teasing, sarcastic tone, "I won't bite". Lily opened the door with a smile on her face, and said "sorry Remus, can't be too careful...James still isn't home" she added in a worried tone.  
"Yes, I know" he replied. This, however had been the wrong thing to say, as it caused Lily to gasp sharply. "Oh, no don't worry, Lily" he continued desperately. "It's nothing like that..."  
"Oh! Thank goodness!"she sighed. "Oh, and would you look at me?!"she added, shifting the weight of her one year old son, Harry, on her hip. "Come in Remus."  
"Hi there, Harry," he said, taking Harry from Lily as he passed through the door. Harry giggled as Remus swung him around above is head, and looked rather put out when he handed him back to Lily, who put him on the couch.  
  
"Uh, Lily, I've got to tell you something" Remus began, nervousness etched onto his face.  
"What?" She asked, curious about his nervousness. The last time he had looked this nervous was when he was in his seventh year at Hogwarts, and had had to ask Arabella Figg to go with him to the seventh-years' dance.  
"Lily, you know what's happening... Voldemort's getting more and more powerful... Anything could happen to you, or James, or Harry... ...or me..."he trailed off. Remus couldn't believe how difficult this was. He had had a whole speech planned out, but he couldn't remember any of it.  
"Yes?" Lily prompted.  
Remus swallowed as he said,"Um, Lily, after all this business is finished, I- I'm moving to Australia-"  
"What?! Why?! Remus, you can't! We're your friends -"   
"Sshh..."Remus interrupted her. "Lily, please. Lily, I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I lo-"  
"Lily!!! Harry!!!" James burst through the door. "Lily - Remus?! What are you doing here?" James asked, clearly quite confused, and by the looks of it, scared witless.  
"I-" Remus began, his heart sinking.  
"Never mind! No time for that now! Lily, where's Harry?! Quick, get him! Voldemort's on his way!Come on, we have to get out of-"  
"Avada Kedavra!" 


	2. part two

James lay dead on the floor. Voldemort stould in the doorway, laughing his evil, high-pitch laugh, while Lily screamed, holding Harry tightly to her.  
"Lily, take Harry and go!" Remus yelled, raising his wand. "Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"  
"Stupefy!" Came the harsh cry from Voldemort. Remus crumpled to the floor, his wand clattered across the room. The ensuing silence was punctuated only by a second scream, but this time from Harry.  
He and his mother were plainly terrified. Voldmort laughed...  
"Give me the boy!"he said, an evil glint in his eye.  
"Not Harry, not Harry"Lily pleaded, backing away from the Dark Lord. "Please, not Harry!"  
"Stand aside, you silly girl!" Voldemort screamed. "Stand aside now!"  
"Not Harry,please no, take me, kill me instead!"came the desperate cry from the desperate mother.  
"Not Harry! Please... Have mercy, have mercy!"  
"Avada Kedavra!"Voldemort's shrill voice shouted, and Lily fell to the floor, dead, with the little boy still clutched to her.Harry screamed louder and louder.  
"Shut up! SHUT UP!!! You stupid little brat!!!"Voldemort screeched. He advanced upon the boy, and roared the terrible, killing-curse once again. And once again, blinding green-white light burst from Voldemort's wand. It sped at the screaming boy, and struck, but it rebounded upon Voldemort, hitting him instead. Such an explosion rendered the house to smoking ruins. Harry wasn't hurt though, and he stopped crying as he saw a patch of thin mist take the Dark Lord's place. The mist disappeared through the trees in the garden, as a trickle of blood escaped the lightning-shaped gash on Harry's forehead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus stirred. He had such a head ache. Where was he? Why was he under pile of rubble? Where was his wand? It was only when a breeze from the open air ruffled his hair that he remembered what had happened.  
"No! No, please, no!"he moaned as he got up and retrieved his wand. He stooped over James' body.  
"No, dear Prongs, no..."he hung his head. Then he rushed over to Lily. As he saw her still clutching the very much alive Harry to her, he howled into the night, reduced to a shivering wreck of the monster he became once a month. Suddenly, he heard heavy footsteps outside, and heard Rubeus Hagrid call out. 'No! He thought. 'I mustn't be found here. They'll think it was me! They'll never believe a werewolf!!!' Panick overtook his normally diciplined body and, without one glance at Harry(something he regreted later on) he sped out the still-standing backdoor, and ran into the night.  
  
  
The words he had come to say, remained forever unsaid.  
  
The End.  
  
(a/n: what do you think? Please review!) 


End file.
